Living To The Xtreme
by Soapy Water xx
Summary: Outtake of 'It's What Makes Us Human.' Set in Chapter 9, when Leah visits the Cullens.


**A.N: Hola! *Waves* **

**This is the outtake that was voted for on my profile page. I'm glad so many of you wanted this one to be an outtake. I hope it's good enough for you guys - enjoy.**

**Living to the Xtreme came first (5 votes), followed by Lady GaGa with four votes, then neither with one vote. **

…

"What do you mean, vampires play baseball?"

Her attitude was always so vicious, so questioning. She never held still long enough to get a proper answer - always moving away so quickly. Maybe that was the gait of the wolf - the animal itself wasn't exactly known for staying in one place.

Leah was still examining me though, waiting for an answer with her wide hazel eyes boring into mine. She quirked an eyebrow at me, waiting. I shook my head, trying to shake off my other train of thoughts.

"…Well, when there's a thunderstorm - like this afternoon -" I started, but Leah held up a hand and cut me off, straight to the point. Forget manners, this was Leah Clearwater. She definitely didn't beat around the bush.

"How do you know there's going to be a thunderstorm?" she asked, smirking as if she'd won. She was always turning our conversations into a fight, always so determined to beat me.

"Alice," I replied, mimicking her as I too quirked an eyebrow. "She can see the future - I'm sure I've already told you this," I changed my expression, making it seem as if I was glaring at her.

She shrunk back, a little abashed. I was shocked: her thoughts were a little nervous.

…_Didn't mean to offend him, I can't remember him telling me that. Oh shoot, is he going to think I don't care about what he says to me? _Her thoughts stopped for a moment as she looked up at me. _Stop reading my mind and talk to me instead, like a normal person._

I did as she said, retreating hastily and offering a quick apology, which she accepted graciously.

"So," Leah said. "Is it just baseball?"

I looked at her. "Well what else could we do? We tried basketball a couple of times, but we kept breaking the net, and the ball. Oh, and we tried football too but the ball kept bursting."

Leah laughed. "For 'super intelligent' vampires, you guys sure are dumb," she smirked at me. "Ever heard of a hard ball? You could even get a reinforced ball made specially - with your money you'd be able to get a dozen."

"But you wouldn't be able to play if we got a -" I stopped, analysing the expression on her face. She was daring me to continue. "-If we played in a thunderstorm, you wouldn't want to get wet."

Why did I just say that?

Leah looked _furious. _Her lips meshed together in a thin line as she just glared at me, her eyes narrowed into slits. She quickly swore at me - the movement was somehow amusing - and moved out of the room, shouting out only three words behind her.

"It's on, pansy."

…

…

…

At two o'clock, it was raining heavily on the edge of Seattle. Thunder boomed loudly and bolts of lightening flew through the sky, lighting up the dim landscape. I was sat in the passenger seat of Emmett's jeep, while Leah was in the back beside Alice. Rosalie and the others were in other cars.

"Whoop! We're here!" Emmett boomed, diving out of the jeep. Rolling her eyes, yet smiling, Leah jumped out of the jeep too, landing on the mushy ground gracefully. She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Come on," I murmured, going over to her and bending down. The memory of Bella's unsure face as I piggybacked her for the first time sprang into my mind. I swallowed hard and banished the memories.

"…Err, what?" Leah asked, looking unsurely at me bent over in an awkward position waiting for her to jump on my back.

"Get on," I replied, gesturing to my back.

"I'd rather walk, thanks," Leah turned away. I sighed heavily - always so damn stubborn. I moved at vampire speed behind her, ready to grab her, when something hard grabbed one of my legs. Before I could even blink, I was on the ground, watching Leah run into the forest at top speed.

"Oh no you don't," I snarled playfully, shooting after her, dodging trees as I ran. Leah's dark ebony hair was strewn out in front of me - there was barely a metre of space between us. With a final burst of speed, I shot past her, somehow managing to pick her up as I zoomed past.

"Edward!" she shrieked as I ran towards the clearing. We stopped barely five seconds later, and I released her. Leah fell limply onto the ground, before righting herself and glaring at me with all the hatred that she could muster. Then, she smiled evilly and moved towards my family.

"OK," Emmett said instantly, taking charge. The reinforced soccer ball was balanced on his palm. "Is everybody ready?"

Nobody answered that. Emmett nodded proudly.

"Good. First we're going to play soccer - then baseball, and then finally we're going to do some bungee jumping - without a rope. Sound good?"

"Sounds awesome," Leah beamed. "Your so going down bloodsucker," she told me, grinning evilly.

"Teams!" Emmett shouted, regaining our attention. "Me, Leah, Jasper and Alice on Team Grizzly, and Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Rose on Team Boring," he smirked right at me.

"Okay whatever," Rose smiled evilly at her husband. "You're going down, 'Grizzly.'"

I looked back towards Leah and she was beaming hugely at me - though her thoughts mirrored Rose's previous words.

…

…

…

"Remember Eddie," Emmett chastened. "No mind reading."

"What about Alice! She can see the future," I replied heatedly. Emmett bounced up and down, making the ground shake.

"Alice can't help it," Emmett grinned. Before I could argue more, he blew the whistle, and the game was in motion.

I watched as Emmett smashed the ball straight towards Jasper, who spun upside down, his legs where his head should've been. His foot smashed the ball straight towards the goal, where Esme stood - but with the grace and speed of a Cobra, Esme lashed out, smashing the ball out of the net with a loud 'BANG.' The sound was covered by a boom of thunder.

Leah flipped upwards and grabbed mimicked Jasper's movements, hitting the ball with surprising strength considering that she was in human form. The ball flew out towards me, high above my head. I jumped up, my form blurring as I spun around at a 360 degree angle, foot colliding with the ball, making another loud 'BANG.'

Emmett grabbed the ball this time, moving so fast that I barely saw his hands seize the ball. I snarled at him and he winked cheekily in response. Another growl ripped through my teeth as I opened up my gift and allowed the thoughts of Emmett's team to seep through.

Their thoughts weren't words - they were images, focused more on instinct than anything else. However, Leah's mind was perfectly clear as her head snapped up and her eyes met mine.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she yelled - before diving towards me, her form blurring and finally exploding, tripling her size as she morphed into a giant grey wolf. She snarled and grabbed my arm between her jaws before I could process what was happening. Then - with the strength of a vampire - she tossed me effortlessly back into a tree as if I weighed nothing.

"Boo-yah!" Emmett beamed, high fiving Leah's huge paws as he ran past her, dribbling the ball. Carlisle moved forwards and snatched the ball away from Emmett, tossing it towards the goal. Alice, blinking as the future was obscured, fumbled and missed the ball as it flew into the back corner of the net.

Edward: 1.

Leah: 0

But as I thought this, Leah's eyes narrowed as she glared at me, her thoughts directed at me.

_Bring it, bloodsucker._

…

…

…

The game finished after about half an hour. Time went quickly as we played, and it was a close game. Unfortunately, Emmett's team won by two points - meaning that on the Leah Vs Edward scoreboard, we were currently tied.

Alice had gone to get Leah some clothes, which Leah was incredibly grateful for. Apparently Alice had expected Leah's phasing, and had packed numerous outfits to account for it.

Of course, Leah didn't know about this scoreboard, and I certainly wasn't going to tell her about it - what if she won?

"Right!" Emmett said, once we were all in a group again. Leah had just finished devouring three burgers (courtesy of Esme) and a packet of Doritos. She'd also drank two litres of water since the end of the soccer match.

"Ready for Baseball - Cullen style?" he grinned evilly at Leah as he said this. She nodded solemnly.

"Let's do this then," Emmett's grin never faltered. "Same teams?"

Everyone nodded in turn. Leah approached me as the rest of my family began to set out the baseball field. She stood before me and smiled, before flinging her fist towards my face. It connected with my cheek, a small burst of pain running through me as she punched me.

"You're going down," she told me again, before moving back towards her team. I watched after her with amusement clear on my face. Behind me, a booming laugh made me jump a little.

"I love her Ed!" Emmett laughed. "She's definitely staying."

…

…

…

"Hey batter batter hey batter batter swing!" Emmett yelled, lobbing the ball towards me as he sang the 'High School Musical 2' song badly. I propelled the bat forwards, hitting the ball perfectly. It soared through the air and disappeared into the forest behind Leah.

She disappeared into the trees. About two seconds later, she remerged from the forest in wolf form, holding the ball in her teeth.

_Out, _she thought proudly. I sighed and moved over to the side of the pitch, a little angry. I'd never been gotten out in a game before - ever. But the anger changed target as I heard Rosalie's low mutter.

"Fetch, doggy."

A snarl ripped from my teeth as I glared at my adoptive sister. Leah smirked at the comment.

_Jacob's blonde jokes come to mind right about now, _she thought. _How do you drown a blonde? Glue her mirror to the bottom of a pool._

I stifled laughter as Leah thought this. She winked subtly before throwing the ball back towards Emmett. His face morphed into disgust before he grinned evilly and threw the ball straight towards Esme, who was prepared and hit the ball firmly back towards Emmett.

Jasper dived and collided heavily with Leah. A small trickle of blood came from her front paw but she was otherwise unscathed. Still, concern filled my mind as I looked towards Leah. She nodded firmly at me, telling me she was okay.

_Let the games continue._

…

…

…

"Oh man, that was awesome!" Emmet beamed with enthusiasm as we got back into his jeep. The last game had been close - incredibly so - but our team had managed to scrape the win. Leah was sulking, but I could tell that she was joking.

"I agree," I replied.

"Sausage, Leah?" Emmett asked suddenly, pulling out a hot dog sausage from nowhere. Leah laughed but took the sausage and quickly devoured it. Emmett grinned evilly.

"Next stop - bungee jumping."

…

…

…

"Rawr!"

I wasn't sure why I was suddenly being so childish - Leah brought out the inner seventeen year old inside me. She jumped, automatically clinging tightly to the edge of the bridge. It was a private property that we bought a few years ago overlooking a large river.

"Stop it," Leah scolded. She grinned, a smirk on her face.

"So," I started. "Think you'll be able to handle this?"

"Of course," she smirked. "I go cliff diving all the time. This isn't any different."

"Oh really?" I asked, but couldn't finish as the rest of my family appeared. Carlisle's eyes were shining with happiness. He caught my eye and hastily changed the emotion into excitement.

"Ready?" Emmett asked eagerly, getting ready to jump. I noticed that Rosalie had settled at the edge of the bridge, not dressed for the jump. She looked through her magazine, her thoughts bored.

Leah followed my gaze and smirked, winking subtly.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Yep!"

"Sure."

Leah nodded in confirmation. Emmett beamed and everyone - including me, started forwards. We all jumped, disappearing into the water. When I emerged from the grey water, I looked up just in time to see Leah push Rosalie from the bridge, watching my adoptive sister go down with a loud shriek.

Leah's only reaction was the stick her thumbs up at me and grin enthusiastically.

…

…

…

**A.N: Ahhh, thank you! I hope that was acceptable - it's quite difficult to write an entire baseball match and football match from Edward's POV - there's just too much to say! **

**Now, I'm going to be out all day tomorrow, meaning no updates. Right now I'm going to work on the next chapter to IWMUH and TGND too. If you haven't checked out 'The Girl Next Door' please do! **

**Also, I'm considering editing the first couple of chapters of Here Comes My Sun and reposting it as I took it off the site earlier today. Your thoughts, please? **

**Oka, that's about it! Peace, and please review with your opinions! **


End file.
